itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger
The Plot Scientists believe that 65,000,000 years ago, a meteorite's crash on Earth killed off the dinosaurs, but in truth, it split Earth into two parallel universes: Dino Earth, an Earth where dinosaurs were still the superior species, and our Earth, referred to as Another Earth by the residents of Dino Earth. Overtime, the Dino People and Burstosaur races came into being on Dino Earth but were at war with the Evoliens, entities that emerged from the meteor. The two Earths are separate until Asuka, a Dragonoid from Dino Earth, arrives on Earth via a transdimensional portal. However, he is followed by the Evoliens in their Anamolicarus spaceship and the three Burstosaur under their control. As the Burstosaur Tyrannosaurus, Ptreranodon, and Triceratops attack Tokyo, a call is sent out to three destined ones who possess Dino Guts to gain the powers to tame the three beasts. Together with their Burstosaur partners, the three become Abarangers to protect their dimension from the Evoliens. In time another Abaranger appears, but he takes the name "AbareKiller" and fights the others while the Evoliens carry out their ultimate goal: the resurrection of their god. The Abarangers Ryoga Hakua - AbareRed Yukito Sanjyo - AbareBlue Ranru Itsuki - AbareYellow Asuka - AbareBlack Mikoto Nakadai - AbareKiller Allies Emiri Imanaka Ryunosuke Sugishita Mai Hakua Trinoid #12: Yatsudenwani Mahoro Kasumi Princess Freezia Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Villains Invasion's Garden Evolien Weapons Dino Braces Attack Bandit Resistance Suit Abare Mode Dino Guts AbaLasers Tyranno Rod Tricera Bunker Ptera Daggers Dino Bomber Dino Commander & Dino Harp Dino Thruster Super Dino Bomber Dino Minder Wing Pentact StyRiser Superior Dino Bomber BakuLaser Super Dino Victory Mecha AbarenOh KillerOh Killer AbarenOh MaxOhja MaxRyuOh Oo-AbarenOh Episodes #Abare Dinosaur Big Charge! #Birth! AbarenOh #The Hero Brings his Kid Along Abare System #Completed! The Secret Abare Base #Abare Cure! Bubububuum! #Abare Idol-Aged Daughter #Abare Baby Burstosaur #Abare Black, This One-Shot! #Awaken!! Abare Survivor #Abare Leaguer Bind #Abare Psychic. Oink. #The Abare Saw Cuts Through Kyoto! #The Abare Topknot! #Discovery! Abaresaurus #The Abare World is Just Demons #Riding! Abare Surfing #The Battlefield's Abare -Strut #Who is It? It's AbareKiller! #Greetings, Abare Amigo #KillerOh, Abare Beginning! #Abare Love! Kilokilo #Little Girls' Abare Song #Abare EM Wave Dogyuun! #Abare Schoolgirls! Unbelie~vable #Better Fortune! Abare Ema #Fishing Idiot Abare Diary, Domodomo #AbaRed is AbareBlue #The Bride's Abare -chan #The Selfish Disciple, Abare Contest #Ultimate Evil! Abarevolien Formation #That Abare , The Ultimate #Abare Burstosaur Full Throttle #Don't Forget the Abare Warrior #Let's Play the Game! Assault Abare Star #Abare Nadesico, Seven Changes! #First Love, Abare Miracle #Pleasant Feeling, Abare Queen #The Blooming Abare Pink #Good Luck! Abare Father #Abare Armor Beheading! #Merry Abaremas! Jamejame #The Thing Hidden in the Abare Kid #AbareKiller's Immortal!? #Is the Salaryman a Dreaming Abare Trick? #The Opening Abare Rumba #Praying! Abare Visual-Kei #The Five Abarangers #The Final Abare Game #Break In! Abare Final Decisive Battle #Abare'd Number Trivia Official website *Official Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger website (Japanese) Category:Super Sentai Category:Seasons